girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-11-01 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Is it just me, or was someone out too late trick-or-treating last night? Bkharvey (talk) 15:43, November 1, 2019 (UTC) (In a Clint Eastwood voice...) Welllll, it's about time.Doug Relyea (talk) 19:41, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Betting with the help of reinforcements, Queen!Lucrezia overtaxes herself, just like Snackleford. Although I am VERY interested to see if she reacts in any way to Higgs. If anyone was to recognise who and what he is by this point... 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 20:23, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Gosh, not even an apology... Anyway, pretty sneaky, those bears and Marines getting in the door without us or the miners noticing. Amusing that everyone except Dimo and Maxim (and who knows about the Marines in the ninja costumes) is frowning, even Higgs, and they're grinning ear to ear. Sparafucile must have a way with animals, if one of the bears is accepting her as a rider. Bkharvey (talk) 21:23, November 1, 2019 (UTC) P.S. I guess we're supposed to believe that because the good guys are all pumped and yelling "For Frodo!" while the bad guys are a little confused about their role here, the good guys will win. Maybe it's true. It'd definitely help if Albia took an interest, or if Agatha beats down Gollum Lucrezia in her head. Bkharvey (talk) 21:27, November 1, 2019 (UTC) : For a group that was supposed to have their ears stopped up, they sure seem to hear Wooster real well. Either they found a room full of Girl Geniusverse Bluetooth devices, and have one in each ear dialed into Wooster, or Albia is just off stage. : If Maxim and Dimo frowned, it would not expose their teeth, which is intended to terrorize the OpFor. And the smile itself will add confusion in the Opfor's minds. : I'm beginning to think the Diver suits are Lady Steelgarter's troops (though why they would think Lucrezia was a separate person or entity isn't adding up yet.) Doug Relyea (talk) 22:57, November 1, 2019 (UTC) :: I was confused about that too, but I decided that they mean the clank version of Lucrezia rather than the Agatha version. Bkharvey (talk) 23:28, November 1, 2019 (UTC) :: Maybe they didn't hear Wooster, maybe they all have really amazing peripheral vision and can read lips! ;-) -- William Ansley (talk) 12:01, November 2, 2019 (UTC) I'm left wtih the feeling that the helmeted troops were actually a Smoke Knight trick. They just dropped the cloaking device. They did not instantly respond to Lucrezia's commands which implied they weren't hers. Fred1740 (talk) 21:47, November 1, 2019 (UTC) : Nah, they're real enough. The other group are in a different part of the room. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:10, November 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Since they clearly aren't under Lucrezia's control, could they be Zola's? Why are they looking for Lucrezia and "the Heterodyne Girl"? --Fred1740 (talk) 12:43, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ::: Zola, as we learned in Paris, is also capable of wasping and of Command Voice. She could still be in charge of these divers, but Lucrezia is no more ruled out than Zola. I believe that, although unwasped, they are in the service of the clank Lucrezia. Bkharvey (talk) 05:49, November 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Control? I'm guessing they're mercenaries who got dropped off and walked in. Hence the diving suits. heteromeles Is anyone else wondering about the timeline between this fight and the snackleford fight? I swear its been like one day. Shouldn't they be tired or wondering why this dome is so full of craziness? Lapointdm (talk) 01:54, November 2, 2019 (UTC) : It's been less than a day. They started working on the extraction process immediately after Snacky and Vapoople went through the rift. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:09, November 2, 2019 (UTC) You know, Goddess-Lucrezia ought to be able to kill the important people on Team Agatha instantly, leaving the marines and bears for her troops, or just plain leaving without worrying about the marines and bears. More to the point, she should be able to look inside her own mind and get rid of that pesky Agatha personality. Omnipotent bad guys are kind of a plot challenge. Bkharvey (talk) 10:25, November 2, 2019 (UTC) : As we recently saw with Snacky, newly-created Second-Stage Sparks are not omnipotent. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:20, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :Also, she figured out the Second Breakthrough with Agatha's neurons. As Albia indicated, it's not an easy thing even when it isn't your own brain you're excising an unwanted guest from with Second-Breakthrough Powers. And int his case... Agatha also isn't the Unwanted Guest. --MadCat221 (talk) 02:16, November 3, 2019 (UTC) :As we see the second stage more and more, it does look kind of problematic. For example, why did LIA just grow herself to a giant size instead of killing everyone standing around her with some sort of energy blast? Why does she keep saying she's going to kill everyone without actually doing anything about it, except for using a sword? Until the power beams start flying out of her hands and frying people, I'm guessing she's bluffing. heteromeles :: I thought Albia was bluffing when we first met her; it was a long time before she did anything beyond the pay-no-attention-to-the-man-behind-the-curtain level. I guess it's possible that Lu hasn't learned how to use her powers yet, but that didn't take Snacky very long. I think she just talks too much, like everyone in GG when it's clobberin' time. Bkharvey (talk) 05:33, November 3, 2019 (UTC) I have a question: How is the guy second from the right, the one who's not sure if they are to be the crushers or the crushees, managing to turn his head without turning his shoulders, while wearing a metal helmet that extends below the neck? Bkharvey (talk) 05:35, November 3, 2019 (UTC)